


something old, something new

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bottom Erik, Canon Disabled Character, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Light Bondage, M/M, OT4, Self-cest, Smut, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherik OT4，即使在Erik最狂野的性幻想中，他也不曾想像過兩位Charles同時填滿他的景象。</p>
            </blockquote>





	something old, something new

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The More the Merrier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250053) by [janusrome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome). 



所以，這一切是怎麼開始的呢？

當Erik趴在Charles的雙腿間，嘴裡含著他半硬的陰莖， _他的Charles_ 跪在他身後，握住他的腰挺入他體內，同時還有另一雙手在他下腹間遊走，手指不時挑逗他流著前液的陰莖，Erik無法確定這到底是夢境，還是心靈投射，抑或是真真實實正在上演的多人性愛。

有人笑了。悅耳的低笑迴盪在Erik的雙耳之間，手指輕揉著他的頭髮，他抬起眼，對上Charles的視線。Charles的下半身失去知覺，但他仍是視覺動物， _他的Charles_ 沒有特別喜歡Erik跪在地上為他口交，然而過去的經驗足以讓Erik學到如何讓Charles興奮。Charles喜歡看到Erik用嘴唇擦拂過他的腹股溝，伸出舌頭舔他的陰莖，把他含進嘴裡時鼓起的臉頰，或深深吞入口腔吸吮時兩頰凹下。在他的嘴裡，他感覺到Charles更硬了。但還是不夠，或許他再努力一點——

_沒關係，Erik，已經夠了。_ 溫柔的聲音響起，放在他頸側的手指微微施力，示意他鬆口。

Erik吐出Charles還沒完全勃起的陰莖，他稍稍偏過頭，讓Charles的手滑到他的臉頰。他張開嘴，輕輕咬住Charles的食指和中指，一點一點把那兩根手指吞進嘴裡，用舌頭抵著指尖，一面舔舐一面吸吮，猶如剛才他對Charles口交的舉動。

Charles的表情，喔，Charles的表情，稍早Erik以為慈祥長者只會對他流露出關愛的神情，但此刻他著迷地注視著Erik，眼裡是憐惜也是情慾。Erik望著那張既熟悉又陌生的臉孔，多了三十歲的Charles依舊迷人，叫人不可能不愛上他……

身後的人狠狠撞進Erik體內最深處，令Erik不住大聲呻吟。

有人笑了。「喔，Charles，你讓他吃醋了。」年長的Erik笑得開懷，一副惟恐天下不亂的模樣。

_不，Erik，不是吃錯，是競爭意識。_ 年長的Charles語氣裡是滿滿的笑意。他抬起頭，視線越過Erik的肩膀，興味盎然看著年輕的自己雙手緊扣在Erik的髖部，一次又一次狠狠操進Erik的賣力模樣。 _你擔心自己的表現不如我，是嗎，Charles？_

_是呀，Charles。_ 他的Charles如是回答。那個該死的心電感應者語氣裡的滿滿笑意和年長者幾乎一模一樣，而答話的同時，他的抽插速度加快，撞擊力道加重，害Erik只能伏在長者的大腿上喘息。

**_……你們兩個都給我閉嘴！_ **

這一天，Erik已經打定主意開口向Charles提及他即將離開的打算，他在Charles的學校「避難」太久，不能再待下去了。怎知Erik開口之前，兩位意外的訪客來到學校，他們分別是來自未來的Erik和Charles。

四個人一起吃了午餐，午後Charles帶年長Erik參觀校園，而他則在地下實驗室陪伴年長Charles。光頭長者身上某些特質吸引了他，成熟、穩重、眼裡偶爾閃爍著頑皮的光芒。如果他的Charles三十年後會變成眼前這位長著，那麼他……有點期待。

Erik試圖從年長Charles的口中打聽關於未來的更多資訊，但Charles不願多談。

「Erik，假如你知道接下來會發生的每一件事，你還會照著『劇本』走下去，如同舞臺上的演員，預先知道後續的發展但仍稱職地呈現劇本上的對白和動作嗎？或者，你會選擇改變，做出不同的決定？如果是後者，那麼你們的未來將不會是我們的現況，事先知道不屬於你的未來，又有什麼意義呢？」

很顯然的，過了三十年Charles仍喜歡講大道理。

至少，三十年之後，Charles和他仍是親密的朋友。他們的未來看似不算太糟。

當Erik接到晚餐通知，他才發現時間流逝的速度十分驚人，不知不覺已經到了晚餐時間。他和年長Charles搭乘電梯離開地下室，前去廚房的途中，他隨口問：「你下廚嗎？」

「偶爾。」年長Charles回答，頓了一下，他有點不好意思再說：「……很少。」

「這表示通常有人為你準備餐點。」

「學校有廚子，而且你通常嫌我的廚藝……差強人意，只願意讓我在旁邊幫忙。」言下之意：未來的Charles廚藝欠佳，一部分原因是未來的Erik造成的。

這個揭示讓Erik的心情為之一好。

晚餐相當簡單，蘑菇燉飯，蔬菜和雞肉的烤盤料理，以及餐酒。年長Erik說，他們預計借住一晚，明天早上就離開。

年長Charles瞥了Erik一眼，說道：「他也打算離開了。」

太好了，過了三十年Charles仍喜歡跑進他大腦偷窺。

「我知道。」他的Charles輕聲說。他望向Erik，嘴角掛著微笑，但眼底盡是寂寞。

年長Erik露齒一笑，「真是體貼，他不忍心你一個人留在學校裡，怕你孤單。」

Charles眼裡的落寞轉為純然的愛戀。「我知道。」他又輕聲說了這句。

Erik微瞇起眼，不同於兩位Charles的盟友關係，另一位Erik似乎更熱衷於調侃年輕的自己。

用餐期間兩位Charles聊到未來的Hank利用blackbird的技術製作飄浮輪椅，總是嚮往飛行的Charles對此大感興趣，他們決定去「偷看」Hank的設計圖。年長Erik湊熱鬧跟了過去，至於Erik，他則留下來整理廚房。

這頓晚餐是他的Charles和年長Erik一起準備的，那兩人看似一拍即合，Erik忍不住好奇他們在廚房獨處時，是否上演太於親密的互動。年長Charles親吻過他，年長Erik會不會趁機親 _他的_ Charles？

收拾妥當餐桌和餐具，正當Erik納悶那三人去了哪裡，年長Charles的聲音突然響起， _Erik，我們在書房。_

_Charles，恐怕你的偷窺癖隨著年齡增長越來越嚴重了。_ Erik忍不住回道。

然後他聽到兩位Charles哈哈大笑。

Erik離開廚房，直接前往Charles的書房。

書房門沒關，Erik來到門外，看見Charles和銀髮長者正在下棋，而光頭長者在旁觀戰。Erik好奇走了過去，站在Charles的輪椅旁。

他們在玩快棋，棋鐘每隔十秒發出提示的嗶聲。Erik有點驚訝，他自己和Charles下棋時，棋盤上的競爭通常只是次要，主要目的是聊天以及享受對方的陪伴。更何況，和心電感應者在棋盤上爭輸贏一點都不公平。

年長Erik推倒棋盤上的黑國王，主動認輸。

Charles露出燦爛的笑容，抬起頭，一臉期待看著對方。

銀髮者長倏忽從沙發站起身，繞過桌子，走到Charles面前。他彎下腰，而Charles仰起頭，輕輕吻了一下年長Erik的嘴唇。

Erik不知道他該作何感想。

稍早年長Charles也親了他——雖然他親的是Erik的額頭而非嘴唇——所以，這算是扯平了嗎？

_Charles，他會介意。_

年長Charles的聲音響起在他腦內。他的語氣裡有著濃濃的歉意。

「喔……喔！」Charles露出恍然大悟的表情，他趕忙轉過頭看向Erik，「抱歉，Erik。」

那雙明亮的藍眼裡滿是歉意，Erik暗暗嘆了一口氣，他實在無法跟Charles賭氣。

年長的Erik笑了。他抬起手輕輕點了一下自己的面頰，「你也可以親我，以示公平。」

……這是什麼歪理？

但在Erik開口嘲諷之前，他發現Charles眼裡閃著異常的光芒。

想必是一時鬼迷心竅，Erik走向長者，傾身將自己的嘴唇印上長者皺紋滿佈的臉頰。

結果他的Charles發出非常了一個有趣的聲音。

銀髮長者發現了。他似笑非笑挑起眉，微微偏過頭，用他的嘴唇碰了一下Erik的嘴角。

Erik清楚聽到Charles的尖銳抽氣聲。

年長Charles呵呵笑道：「我相信他喜歡這個畫面。」

這個嘛，雖然有點怪異，但不是Charles喜歡過最奇怪的東西。

_他還喜歡什麼？_ 年長Charles問道。

Erik回想起那個畫面，Charles想像他穿上水藍色亮片小洋裝的畫面。

年長Charles臉上的笑容加深。

_你也喜歡嗎？_ Erik問。

睿智的藍眼閃爍著愉悅，長者的目光掃過Erik的身形，彷彿他在想像Erik穿洋裝的模樣。

或許是出於惡作劇，又或是出於報復，Erik走到年長Charles的輪椅旁，彎下腰，親了一下他光溜溜的頭頂。

他的Charles雙眼發亮，彷彿看到Erik親吻另一個版本Charles反倒更讓他興奮，那個心電感應者甚至舔了舔嘴唇。

至於另一位Erik，他則瞇起眼，似乎不大高興。

看來兩位Charles都不介意Erik親吻在場任何一人，但兩位Erik都是善妒的類型。

Erik回到他的Charles身邊，同一時間年長Erik有默契地走向年長Charles。

Charles一把攬住Erik的腰，伸長脖子將嘴唇貼了上來。Erik配合地低下頭，讓兩人的嘴巴在中途相遇。一個出乎Erik意料的熱切深吻，彷彿Charles在對他道歉，為了他的不體貼。

等到被吻得暈頭轉向的Erik回過神，他發現自己坐在Charles的輪椅上，Charles一手環住他的腰，另一手放在他胯間隔著褲子搓揉凸起那處。Charles的手指移向皮帶頭，以眼神詢問Erik，可否能解開他的褲子？

_在他們面前？_ Erik有點遲疑。

_在 **我們** 面前。_Charles更正。

Erik總認為做愛是件私密的事，他從都沒有在觀眾注視下做愛的經驗；然而，一想到觀眾是年長Charles，那雙深邃的藍眼也會殷切注視著他，他感到興奮的戰慄。

如果他的記憶還可靠，一切似乎就是從那句話開始的。

Erik任由他的Charles把他剝個精光，而年長Charles目不轉睛的模樣令他興奮不已，數滴透明液體自他勃起的陰莖前端滴落。

Erik瞄了一眼他的年長版，銀髮長者微瞇著眼，貌似不太開心。

「別擔心，Erik。」年長Charles回過頭，伸手輕拍年長Erik的手臂，「我還是愛你的皺巴巴屁股。」

Erik難掩驚訝，他沒想到莊重老教授竟會說出如此輕佻的話。另一位Erik露出得意的笑容——同時也有一點點不好意思——他低下頭輕吻年長Charles的太陽穴。輕浮的老教授笑吟吟朝Erik眨了眨眼。

很顯然的，Charles Xavier不管到了幾歲，都是個愛調情的傢伙。

_我想要舔你。_ 放在Erik後腰的手往下滑，手指在股溝徘徊。

Erik正在思考該如何調整成合適的姿勢，他感覺到磁場變化，聽到金屬變形的聲音。他轉過頭，發現Charles的輪椅扭曲變形，數條金屬纏繞上他的雙腿，形成支架，讓Charles能夠跪在地上。

好吧，另一位Erik似乎在這方面比他有更多值得學習的經驗。

Erik趴在地毯上，抬起臀部。Charles跪在他身後，雙手扳開他的臀瓣，濕熱的嘴唇接觸到他穴口的瞬間，他不自覺收縮。靈巧的舌頭反覆舔弄穴口的皺摺，將他一點一點舔開，直到舌頭能長驅直入。Erik的身體輕顫不止，無法克制自己一縮一放夾著探入他體內一再挑逗的濕熱舌頭。

一雙粗糙的手捧起他的臉。Erik睜開眼，看見年長的Charles就在咫尺之處。他閉上眼，張開嘴，邀請年長Charles的舌頭滑入他的嘴裡。長者的舌頭和他年輕版本的一樣靈活，滿足他對親密接觸的渴望，卻又挑起他更多欲求。和年長Charles接吻的感覺，與和年輕Charles接吻的感覺雖相似卻又不太一樣。

年長Charles毫無預兆突然鬆手，往後退開。Erik睜開眼，發現另外一位Erik抱著光頭長者的肩膀，宣誓主權般狠狠吻著他。

Erik笑了。他的Charles也笑了。

_Erik，我喜歡你吃醋的樣子。_ 他的Charles在他臀肉上輕輕咬了一口。

_那個吃醋的人不是我——啊啊……_

Charles突然握住他硬得發疼的陰莖，快速套弄了幾下。 _Erik，你介意我在「我們」的面前操你嗎？_

Erik吞了口水。他感覺到Charles的勃起貼著他的大腿，而他自己的陰莖因為期待抽動了一下。他點了點頭， _直接進來。_

_你確定嗎？_

_快點。_ 他催促。Charles已經把他舔得又溼又滑，就算沒有潤滑劑，他也應該能夠容納Charles。

硬物抵在他的穴口，他盡最大的努力放鬆，讓最粗的部分一點一點通過平時緊閉的括約肌。他深深吸氣，慢慢吐氣，忽略摩擦帶來的燒灼感，以及被撐開的疼痛不適。還沒完全進去，但Charles卻開始往後退。Erik氣急敗壞回過頭，卻看到Charles彎下腰，溼熱的舌頭又舔了幾下他的後穴，吐了更多口水在他的穴口，用沾溼的手指把唾液推入腸道，以及塗抹他自己的陰莖。第二次嘗試，Charles的動作依舊緩慢，不過這回他完全沒入Erik體內，陰囊拍打在他的臀肉發出稍嫌響亮的啪聲。Charles親吻Erik的背脊，環抱著他的腰，靜止不動，好讓Erik的身體先適應侵入的硬物。

Erik這才注意到兩位長者全神貫注看著他們。根據他們的臉部表情，Erik相信那叫做興致勃勃。

銀髮長者伸出手摸了一下Erik的臉頰，接著別過臉望向年長Charles。

光頭長者看了一眼年長Erik，然後看向Charles，彷彿在徵詢他的意見。

_如果Erik同意。_ 他的Charles回答。

_同意什麼？_ Erik好奇問。

年長Erik手一揮，用他的能力解開年長Charles的皮帶，褪下長褲，露出下體。毫無疑問的這位Charles也非常興奮。

年長Erik推動輪椅來到Erik面前，Erik沒有遲疑趴上另一位Charles的大腿，張開嘴將Charles含進嘴裡。

Erik從來都沒有想過，竟然會有這麼一天，兩位Charles一前一後同時填滿他。

他的Charles開始前後擺動臀部，淺淺抽插著。他順著Charles的節奏，吞吐含在嘴裡的陰莖。

他能感應到磁場的變化，知道另一位Erik使用能力操控支撐Charles下半身的金屬，但他知道那不是年長Erik控制Charles操他，而是Charles在利用長者的能力，因為這是他所熟悉的Charles，在Charles受傷之前，他喜歡用這種節奏和力道把Erik逼上最高點。

金屬纏繞上Erik的手腕，將他的雙手分別固定在長者輪椅的手把上。Erik不知道這是誰的主意，但他沒有掙扎，因為他隨時可以使用自己的能力掙脫。

後方的Charles稍稍放慢了速度，Erik終於能喘口氣，他移動頭部，再把年長Charles的陰莖吞到嘴裡。現在長者已經完全勃起了。溫柔的雙手輕揉著他頭髮，彷彿在稱讚他。

後穴不由自主收縮，下腹熟悉的緊繃，他知道自己快要高潮了。

原本撫弄他陰莖的手偏偏在這時候移開了，而他自己的手卻被金屬銬住動彈不得。

一雙手搓揉著他的耳朵，另一雙手玩弄他的乳頭，還有一雙手撫摸他的大腿內側。

Erik已經在邊緣了，卻又差了那麼一點點無法解放。

_拜託……_ 他不知道自己在對誰懇求，求哪一個人伸手碰他硬得不能再硬的陰莖。

搓揉他耳朵的雙手捧住他的臉頰，讓他把嘴裡的陰莖吐出來。

玩弄他乳頭的手挪開了，不曉得擺去哪裡。

撫摸他大腿的手緊緊扣住他的髖部，金屬支架發出吱嘎聲，輔助Charles用力貫穿他。

快速的戳刺一再再落在帶給Erik最大刺激的位置，儘管四個人八隻手都沒碰他，層層疊疊的快感最終讓他爆發了。

他顫抖著射出白濁液體，收縮的後穴絞住插入的硬挺緊緊不放。

_Erik。_ Charles貼著他的身體和他一樣顫抖。他知道Charles也高潮了。

突然間扭曲的磁場消失，所有彎曲的金屬散落一地，Erik的雙手恢復自由，而Charles重重跌落在Erik背上。

「抱歉。」Charles掙扎著移動身體，滾到旁邊的地毯上，然後他開始哈哈大笑。

Erik不解地抬起頭，他看到年長Charles胸口起起伏伏喘息不止，閉著眼，嘴角有一抹滿足的笑容。而年長Erik的臉頰有一抹紅暈，他皺眉瞪著自己的褲子。

Erik倒在Charles身邊，也跟著笑個不停。

不管這到底是夢境，還是心靈投射，抑或是真真實實的多人性愛，有些事（或人格特質）總是不變的。

 


End file.
